


Meltdown

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Autistic Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autism, Autistic Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meltdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a meltdown in which Dean needs to intervene. I've never done an autistic story, though I think they're important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown

Dean watched, stunned, as Cas tore apart the living room. This is the worst meltdown he has had since Dean had known him. He stepped back, hoping he would wear himself out. When he started scratching his face and arms, Dean needed to intervene. He had already turned off all of the lights, and shut the curtains, so he carefully grabbed his boyfriend's hands and though he fought it, Dean needed to make sure he didn't further injure himself.  


"Come on." He said soothingly, leading him to the extra bedroom in their apartment, also known as Cas's cool down room. He stepped out of the room, and Cas flapped his hands vigorously, and started talking to himself, counting, and narrating what he was doing. "I'm walking with Dean Winchester. I need to calm down. I need to calm down. I am entering my room. I am sitting on the bed. One, two, three, four, five..." 

Dean kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't start scratching himself again. Scratching and slashing were the most concerning parts of the meltdown. Dean still hadn't gotten used to it. After about a half an hour, Cas finally settled down. He sat on the floor With his knees drawn to his chest, and started rocking. Dean knew better than to go over and try to touch him just yet, so he went to the living room to distract himself and quietly watched _Dr. Sexy._ Castiel had difficulty sometimes, and Dean was more than willing to help, but Cas was always slightly upset to have needed help, so Dean braced himself for what was to come. 

After a little while, he heard Cas behind him. He was rocking tentatively. Dean flipped off the TV.  


"Do you want come sit on the couch with me?" He asked. Cas nodded and walked over to straddle his lap. He buried his face in Dean's neck.  


"Could you please hold me?" He asked in a monotone. Dean happily obliged, tightly squeezing the other man. "I'm sorry. If you want to break up with me that's okay." Castiel had few meltdowns, but after everyone he had ever had in the presence of Dean, he always said the same thing, "If you want to break up with me that's okay," and Dean always replied the same way.  


"Do you want me to break up with you?"  


"No, but it's not like you have to take care of me."  


"Sweetheart, you take care of me just as much as I take care of you." And it was true. Castiel was always the one to do the laundry, and he did bring in the most income, and when Dean was unhappy, he knew to put on some Led Zeppelin, and he loved Dean just as much as he loved him, even if he didn't communicate it as often, and sometimes had difficulty expressing it. They laid there for a few minutes before Castiel began struggling against Dean who, in turn, let him go. Cas went to the other side of the couch, and nestled into his corner, placing the throw pillow just right. "Would you mind if I turned the television back on?" Dean asked. Castiel paused a moment.  


"Yes." He answered truthfully. He was sensitive to flickering lights, and he did not feel like dealing with them, especially after the episode he had just had. Not that Cas didn't enjoy television, in fact one of his obsessions was a very complex show about paranormal things, however he was not in the mood for the television to be on.  


"Okay." Dean said, he wasn't annoyed. He loved him some Dr. Sexy, but he would do anything for Cas, an the feeling was mutual. They sat there in silence for a while, Cas concentrating on something, apparently very interested, and Dean flipping through a magazine. Dean started fidgeting a little, and though Cas wasn't prone to pick up body language, he easily picked up on Dean's, so he turned on the television, and buried his face into a corner. That night, Dean fell asleep in their shared room, but Cas opted for his cool down room. Neither Dean or Cas slept as well as they could have, but sometimes the separation was necessary. If that meant the next morning they couldn't keep their hands off each other, they could handle it.


End file.
